


Storing away a Rubber Gimp

by kingnothing1996



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Drugging, F/F, Latex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rubber, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnothing1996/pseuds/kingnothing1996
Summary: For updates on stories, follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996
Kudos: 8





	Storing away a Rubber Gimp

Life was now simple for the toy once known as Carly White.

It had been four months since her life as she knew it had come to an end. Four months since she was stripped of her humanity and locked into a latex suit. The hood has only come off once, the day after this began, so that Ash, her roommate turned owner, could shave her head.

Each day had a strict routine. She would be taken out of her cage in the morning, dragged if still asleep. Fed a meal consisting of a disgusting yet nutritional gruel.

What came next varied. Some days Ash would use her for a video shoot, either as her slave or as a decoration. Other days Ash would whore her out to whomever was willing to pay.

Now, that was a “normal” day in the life of the toy formerly known as Carly White. Today, however, was not a normal day.

Today Carly had collapsed face first into her food bowl, knocked unconscious by the drugs Ash had mixed into her gruel. Following that, Ash had shoved the short unconscious woman into a suitcase and wheeled her out of the apartment the nearly empty apartment to a waiting taxi

From there she had taken her sleeping gimp to a warehouse on the waterfront.

With a grin Ash unlocked the entrance and entered the warehouse, making her way to the back of the seemingly abandoned building, where a lift awaited her.

Calmly she took the same key she’d unlocked the doors with and pushed into a slot next to the doors, causing the metallic box to hum to life and take her down to the smaller basement floor

Whereas the main floor of the warehouse was quite clearly abandoned, the basement was the opposite.

It was in the basement that she kept all of her past playthings, or at least the ones who she decided to keep. A little less than a dozen women were stored away in the basement, sealed in multiple layers of rubber with their hood hooked into tubed intended to force feed them the nutriocus gruel three times a day.

This would be where Carly stayed until Ash next desired to play with her blind gimp, waiting alongside the numerous other women Ash had gone through the years, but she only ever kept a select few, and never without some sort of reason.

All of this was paid for by Ash’s mother. Although the punk woman didn’t like to talk about her family, typically claiming she had none, the truth was she was quite close to her mother, having always been her favorite. Furthermore, her family had grown incredibly wealthy since the mid 20th century when they’d become involved in organized crime, their power eventually growing to the point where they practically controlled the city.

Ash thought about her past victims as she pulled a thick rubber hood over Carly’s already hooded head, making sure the breathing tubes entered her nostrils, and the feeding tube was correctly lined-up with her mouth.

Perhaps Ash would take one of her playthings out of storage soon, once she was set up in a new residence, as she’d ended Carly’s rental agreement, sold off all of the blondes stuff, and gone through the trouble of creating a story to explain why the blind girl hadn’t been seen in months.

Maybe she’d even visit her older sister, otherwise known as her favorite trophy, who had foolishly tried to overthrow their mother and had been given as a gift to Ash once she had turned eighteen and joined the family business.

The thought crossed her mind to seek her mothers approval to free her sister, to show her how the world kept going without her, and devilish smile formed on her face as she finished sealing away Carly, deciding that yes, she should approach mother about letting her sister out, just for a day, so she can see how the world kept moving.

So with a grin Ash pulled out her phone as she walked towards the centre of the room, where a latex sarcophagus stood, with her sister's face perfectly carved into it. Ash had been going through an Egpytian phase at the time, and had her sister mummified and sealed in this sarcophagus for about a decade now, with Ash making sure she was kept alive.

Smiling Ash lifted her phone up to her ear as it rang, thinking of how to convince her mother to allow her to free her sister. Though she knew it wouldn’t be a difficult argument once she shared her plans for her dear sister.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates on stories, follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/kingnothing1996


End file.
